Once upon a wish
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: This is basically about a tree becoming a human to repay a certain red haired fox we all know and love. But does something more happen between? Will she ever tell him her secret? Will she remain human? Read and find out. Before I begin this one-shot I'd like to point out that this story is based off of a manga called Yume Kira Dream Shoppe. Revamped my way so please don't flame.


Before I begin this one-shot I'd like to point out that this story is based off of a manga called Yume Kira Dream Shoppe. All I did was modify it to fit the characters and changed a few things as well. Just wanted to let you guys know where this came from. I'm not trying to steal it or whatever. It's just that I thought this was such a cute story that I wanted to try a version with my idea and characters. Hope you like it!^^

I'm in love.

He's the first man I've ever loved. He gives me strength through his kindness.

What is your wish?

I'm a failure of a tree. I'm too weak to bloom so I'm always just a bunch of leaves. But then one day he appeared. He started to take care of the forest around me. The forest slowly stared to bloom brighter better then before. Better then me, at least. Before the kind man appeared I was weak even in the best of seasons. And now…..watching him day in and day out…..I' slowly starting to bloom. Who is this boy? I want to get to know him. I want to be closer to his kind heart.

I want to talk to him.

I wish to be human.

Suddenly my world starts to shrink. Limbs, arms, hands start appearing. Long green hair gently swishes behind me. "How…what?" I wonder out loud. I look up to see a bright shiny full moon looking down at me.

I look at it. "Did you grant my wish bright moon?" I ask it.

~Yes.~

"Why?"

~A star needs no reason why it does what it does.~

I frown slightly at my answer but don't ask again. I look back up at the moon. "Thank you bright moon.*

~The magic I have granted last only until the next time I am full again in ten days. If your dreams come true in those ten days you'll be granted a magic wish.~

"Magic?"

~Yes. You'll be able to become completely human if you desire it.~

"All I want is to be able to talk to him."

~Then go. Just follow the fireflies and you will find him.~

I nod and turn to see fireflies lighting a trail. I follow it. I was just leaves until I saw his kindness and budded for the first time, Little by little, my strength began to bloom…..my spirit. I want him to see my blossoms.

Ok! Now I'm gonna switch to the "you" version of the story! This is just another reminder that is idea wasn't originally mine. I got this from the manga, Yuma Kira Dream Shoppe by Aqua Mizuto. As you may have noticed I have used some of the lines from it and changed certain things. To be honest I had to. I thought the lines were just so cool and better then what I can come up with. I'm just letting you guys know that I'm not totally claiming EVERYTHING in this story is mine. The idea and some of the lines came from said manga. Hope you like this and enjoy!^^

Day 1

You take in a deep as you wait outside Meiou High. You hold onto a bouquet of your sleeping blossoms gently, getting more and more nervous as you wait for the boy. Suddenly the school bell rings and students start filing out, some going into groups and/or roaming the grounds. You take no notice of some of the stares from some of the guys and a few of the girls. One brave soul was about to talk to you when you see him. You blush slightly as the sun hit his long crimson hair, creating a slight red hue around his warm tan skin which brought out his beautiful emerald color eyes. You move away from the gate and wait for him to come closer. He's barely in front of you when you say shyly but confidently, "Excuse me?" The boy stops with a slight confuse expression. You blush slightly at his soft voice. "Yes? May I help you?" You stand there for a few seconds, his eyes gently locked on your face. "I'm….um…" You start. He gives you a kind smile. "Yes?" The boy blinks in surprise when you suddenly thrust out the bouquet of flowers to him. "These…these are for you." you say to him as a blush forms gently. A small blush forms on his face. "Uh…thank you but…" just as he was about to finish two boys ran over to him. "Kurama! There's no time to flirt! We have to go!" one of the boys said. The speaker was a tall, orange hair boy in a blue jump suit. He wasn't what one can say good looking. His companion was a head shorter then him but slightly taller then your heart's desire. His brown hair was slicked back and instead of a blue suit he had on a green. He growled low and was muttering to himself. "Stupid Botan! Making us go look for a stupid demon! It's our vacation!" "Yusuke!" Kurama said sharply to him before turning to you with a small smile. "I'm flattered you wanted to give me flowers but I'm afraid I can't accept them from someone I've never seen before. Goodbye." With that he followed the boys out. You stay there, holding out the bouquet still. "What…just happened?"

Next Day

You sniff a bit as you lean against your trunk. 'How could he treat me like that?' you think sadly as you draw your knees up and rest your chin on them. 'He all but ran from me.' You close your eyes. 'What am I going to do?'

~Keep trying.~ came a familiar voice.

You open your eyes and look up to see the faint moon in the sky.

"Why? Yesterday he couldn't get away from me fast enough. He can't be the same gentle man I've seen here!"

~Shuichi Minamino. He's a 15 year old half demon who uses plants as his weapons. In his past life he was known as the fox demon Yoko Kurama.~

You blink slightly as the moon tells you his story. "So…he's only taking care of me and the rest so he can use us as weapons?" you say slightly hurt. That stung more then him running away from you.

~No. Follow me and you will see.~

Following the moon in broad daylight was tricky but somehow you manage. Much to your surprise it had lead you to Shuichi….or rather Kurama. You hide behind a nearby tree and watch as he took care of a flower bush that had signs of disease. You look closer at them and see they were getting better, 'So he really wanted to help after all but…how do I know he isn't going to use that flower as a weapon?" you say to yourself.

~You don't but know this…all the plants he has helped have given him his weapons freely. Think of it as a type of thank-you.~

You slowly nod. You would have done the same as payment in a heart beat if it meant that you can pay him back but giving him your leaves or blossoms right now wouldn't help him much since your wilted still. Besides, giving him those didn't appeal to you.

~See?~

"Your right."

~Don't you want to tell him why you wanted to become human?~

Right. That's right. I wanted to thank him for giving me strength.

3rd day

You take a deep breath and let it out as you stand outside the school again. 'There he is.' you think as you see Kurama walk out. After taking another deep breath you say just as he passes you, "Excuse me!" He jumps a bit and turns to look at you. "It's you again…." Kurama starts but you quickly cut him off by continuing, "My name is Masumi. These are for you!" At the last part you shove the bouquet at him, forcing him to take them with a slight bewilder expression. "Thank you for giving me strength." He stares at you as you blush slightly at your boldness. You bow slightly and start running. "H-h-hey! Wait!" he calls after you. "I'll be back tomorrow!: He watches you disappear from view. "What…was that?" he muses to himself. After running a few blocks you hid in a nearby park. You clench your hands in excitement and triumph. "Now I'm done introducing myself. Great."

4th day

As you walk to the school again with yet more flowers. You see the two boys from the day before walk out of the school's gate and walk the opposite way of you. 'I wonder if they were here to visit him?' you think as you walk to the gate just in time to see Kurama walk into view. "Hello." you say as you walk up to him, smiling slightly. He was lost in thought and had a concern look. Suddenly he snapped out of it and noticed you. His eyebrows went up in surprise. "You…came back." Kurama blush slightly as you look up at him. "Yes…..are you alright?" He gave you a kind smile and nodded. "I'm quite alright." His smile turn shy a bit. "Would you like to sit down somewhere and talk?" You smile brightly. "Sure!" You two start talking and chatting away without really noticing where you guys were going. You were having so much fun talking with him that you didn't even notice that he led you to "you". 'We're…at where I….' you start when he said, "I hope you don't mind that I've taken us out here. I haven't been out here for a few days and…" You smile at him. "It's alright. Would you mind if I helped you?" He returns the smile and nods. You start taking care of some plants as Kurama talks about how he got started taking care of this side of the park. "The community is thinking of either replanting that tree or cutting it down." "What tree?" you ask. Your heart drops when he pointed to the tree you. "They think it's sick because it just buds and never blooms." he answers as he walks to you. Kurama looks up at the tree with a sad look. "I personally think they should leave it be," You turn to look at him as he continued. "It'll blossom in it's own time. It just needs to be given time." You blink and look up at him. "If that tree blooms, will you promise to cheer up?" Surprise lit his deep green eyes. "What?" You put your hand on your treeself. "This tree may not bloom but she's living with all her might. Someday a miracle might happen." You turn to look up at him with a bright smile on your face. "So your job is to keep taking care of her and giving her strength by sharing kindness." Unknown to you he was staring at you with a daze look. He quickly snap out of it just as you while laughing, "I'll see you later." "H-hey." You stop and look back. "Yes?" A small blush appears as he ask, "Will you come by tomorrow?" You smile brighter then ever as you reply happily, "Of course!"

3 days later

7th day

You nervously wait outside the high school for him. The last couple of days have been amazing. Kurama has been showing you the many different types of plants you've never seen before and you've been helping him take care of his plants. 'He's late.' you think to yourself, slightly shifting the bouquet in your hands. He's twenty minutes late. You try to think back to yesterday. 'Did he say he was going to be late? I don't remember if he did.' You sigh quietly and lean against the wall, hoping the cute red haired boy to show up. Suddenly some guy comes up out of nowhere and begins hitting on you. You smile politely and say to the boy, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I'm waiting for someone." The boy decides that to be an invite and drapes an arm around you. "So ditch the loser and hang with me! I'd never make a gorgeous girl like you wait!" You start to become uncomfortable and say again, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested. Please get your arm off me." Apparently he didn't like that answer. "Look. I need a date and you're a perfect fit. Now then.. " he starts to drag you down the street. Your eyes widen. "H-hey! Let me go! I said no!" Struggling to get away from him, you do everything you can think of. You try to bite him but he moved his hand. "Let me go! Please!" "Now that stop! Your coming with me!" You feel a slight chill when you hear a cold, iron-clad but familiar voice say, "You heard her. Let her go." Slowly your capturer lets you go, you quickly push him away and you feel a warm hand wrap around your arm and pull you next to him. Kurama glares at the boy more. "Now…leave." The boy looked like he wanted to do something but for some reason he took one look at Kurama then took off running without a word. You blink slightly and look up at him to find him looking at you softly yet with a hint of worry and concern. "Are you alright Masumi?" he asks softly. You nod softly. "Yes. Thank you for saving me. " You feel your eyes widen in surprise as he plants a soft kiss on your cheek. "Your welcome. Now then…did you want to go somewhere else beside the park?" You nod again. "Yes. Um….can..you take me to the festival?" He looks at you in surprise. "But that's not for three days." You smile at him. "Then I guess we can hang out together more until then." He had a thoughtful look on his face, and before you can say anything he takes your hand and starts to head towards the park. "Shuichi?" (for the record and to avoid confuse he told you his name 2 days ago.) Kurama didn't answer, instead, he takes you down a different path away from your tree self. "Where are you taking me?" "You'll see in a minute." Suddenly you both stop in a middle of a bridge. You slowly look around and gasp softly. Kurama had taken you to the water gardens of the park. There are a total of 4 all together, one of which you two were standing above. Water flowers gracefully float on the water with weeping willows standing as mournful guards along the bank. All in all, it was a pretty place. You look at your companion shyly. "This place…it's beautiful.." Kurama smiles gently at you. "I'm glad you like it. I saw this the other day as I was heading home." "Really?" He nods gently. You blush gently as you feel him pull you close to him. The feel and warmth of his body against yours made you shiver gently. Kurama softly stares at you, making you look away shyly. He gently makes you face him, hand gently cupping your chin. You blush as you look at him. Slowly, as if in a dream, he slowly leans down towards you. You stop him, feeling kinda bad because he doesn't know about who you are. "Masumi?" He asks softly, searching your face. You smile gently. "I have to tell you something." He looks at you curiously. "What is it?" Before you have time to say a word you hear a loud, if annoying, voice say, "HEY KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" You blink cutely at him as you watch him get an annoyed look across his face. "Nice timing Kuwabara." You hear him mutter. Before you can ask who this Kuwabara is the boy from when you first went to his school came running up. 'It's the orange hair from before. He's Kuwabara?' You think as Kuwabara stops in front of your date. "Koenma's called a meeting! He says everyone has to be there!" "Alright. One moment please." He looks at you with a small smile. "I'm sorry but from the looks of it I have to go." You hold back a sad sigh and smile at him. "Ok then. I'll just tell you tomorrow." He looks like he wants to say more but the gorilla aka Kuwabara keeps bugging him to go. Kurama sighs in a aggrieved manner. You hold back a giggle and gasp softly in shock when he plants another kiss on your cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Later Masumi." You wave at him as the boys take off. Sighing softly sadly. 'Only three days to go. I hope tomorrow will go better.'

8th day

You wait outside the school for him again. Yesterday was too short in your opinion. Today you hope that those two boys don't come back or that Koenma doesn't need him today. You really want to talk to him. You smile gently at the thought of seeing Kurama again. "Hey." You hear a voice say from next to you. Thinking it was Kurama, you look with a happy smile only to see it was another boy. Not Kuwabara or that slicked hair one, but a new one. Kurama was 5'9, this boy was 5'7 with blue hair and red eyes. In a certain way he was good looking but for some reason you feel a bad vibe coming from him. Making sure to keep your distance, you move a little more away and reply, "Hello. May I help you?" He gave you a smile you really didn't like. "Sure!" He says with a smile. "You can start by coming with me!" Before you can say anything, the boy vanished. You quickly look around for the him. Suddenly you feel a pressure to the back of your neck and your world becomes black.

~Later that night~

You slowly wake up with a headache behind your head. Blurry images greet you as you open your eyes. You blink a few times and much to your surprise and shock you were back at the park, but not just anywhere. 'Wh…why am I by my tree?' You try to get up and saw you were tied to YOUR tree. Kinda scared now you try to get free and after wiggling for a while your arms start to hurt from the ropes rubbing against them. You feel a slight wetness going down your arms. "Well! So you DO bleed red! I was wondering if you do!" the boy said as he walks into view. He still looked the same but this time he was taller and has horns on his head. You move back a-ways, in a futile attempt to get away from him. The demon, which you know now, smiled at you fangs gleaming in the setting sun. "What do you want with me? Who are you?" The demon leans against a near-by tree. "What's a name to a tree?" He smirks at you as your eyes widen. "Yes I know what you are. Been watching you for the last 5 days. I just find you fascinating; a tree that became a human. All for a demon if I picked everything up right. How VERY interesting!" You straighten yourself a bit and glare at it. "What I do is my business. Why did you capture me? Answer me!" Suddenly the demon lean down to your face with a chilling smile. "My dear girl your going to be my hostage." "Hostage?! What for?! Why?!" He ignored your questions. "I suggest you get comfortable little tree; the one I'm after should come either tomorrow or the day after. So for now.. " He kisses you full on the lips and breaks. "Get comfy. Once I kill the fox….you'll be mine. Ciao." He vanishes after that. You shiver in disgust, wanting badly to wash your face clean. 'How could this have happened?! All I wanted was to talk to him and thank him! I never even got to tell him I love him!' That last train of thought hit you harder then anything else that has happened. 'I….love…him. I love Kurama.' The thought was bittersweet. If you didn't get free you'd never get the chance to tell him and if the demon has his way, you'll never be able to tell him ever again. If you didn't get free….you'll be a tree again. 'No…I won't let that happen!' you renew your struggle to get free. After struggling for a good while you give up. Your arms hurt and bleeding. Strength was half gone. 'No…I can't give up!' You hear something in the distance and thought it was the demon coming back. You renew your struggle again but even more. The noise was getting closer and closer until you see some bushes move. You stop and look at it, scared until you see a bunny come running out of the bush and all was quiet. You quietly sigh in relief. As you continue your fruitless struggle, you feel sleep coming onto you. Shaking your head hard to keep awake you try to continue to struggle until you fall asleep.

9th day

"Hey darling! You awake?" You quickly snap awake to see the blue hair demon leaning against the same tree like the day before. You glare at your capturer. "Why do you keep me captive?" He cups your chin again. "I think something like you is worth having. I mean…come on! A tree that became human? How much more interesting can you get?!" You yank your head away from his hand. "Is that it? All because of that? I became human to THANK someone!" "Ah yes. The cute red head you've been seeing. Hopefully I'll be dealing with soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow." Your eyes widen. "You leave Shuichi out of this!" His eyes narrow at you. "I can't do that. In order to get you I have to get rid of him first." "Why?!" Suddenly his hand shot out and grab the back of your head. You get still. "I believe you can sleep again little tree. When next you see me the fox will be dead and you'll be mine." With that your world went black again.

~Later that day~

"…umi…" you hear a voice say from far away. You shift slightly, for some reason your arms feel better. They no longer sting and cool air stung them a bit. "…sumi…" A warm yet worried voice was calling you, filling you with a warm soft feeling you like. "Masumi!" Your eyes snap fully awake to find yourself in the arms of a certain demon. "S…shuichi…?" you say softly. His eyes, which were full of worry, lit up with happiness. "Masumi…." he breathed…before pulling you closer then ever. You blush brightly. "Shuichi?" You ask softly as you slowly wrap your arms around him, allowing him to pull you closer more. "I'm so glad your safe. I was so worried." He pulls you closer more. You try hard not to blush so much. "Shuichi…I was worried too. He said…he said…" you tighten your grip gently. "Shh…I know…it's ok." Without warning he suddenly lifts you up into his arms, making you gasp. "Shuichi?" Kurama didn't answer just walks and carrying you. After a while Kurama gently puts you down in front of a nice looking house with a large sakura tree in the front. White picket fence surround the house with flowers up and down it. "Why did you bring me to your house?" You ask as you turn to look at him. "I wanted to try to heal your arms better." He replies, gently putting you down. You follow him inside where he led you past the living room and kitchen to the bathroom. Taking a first aid kit out of the cabinet he treats your wounds with gentle care. You can't help but stare at him softly. 'If I don't tell him soon I won't be able to tell him at all.' Taking a deep breath, you just open your mouth to speak he surprises you by speaking first. "I'm sorry." You stare at him in shock and surprise. "Pardon?" "I'm sorry I didn't protect you." "What are you talking about? Are…are you blaming yourself for that demon kidnapping me?" Silence was your answer. You stop him from treating your wounds and gently make him face you. His eyes widen softly when you softly kiss him on the lips. "Ma..masumi?" he asks softly in surprise. You give him a gentle smile. "Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault…it's mine." You try to giggle at Kurama's look of disbelief and shock. "What?! How can you say that?! Masumi! It's not your fault! I should.." You gently put a finger on his lips to stop. "May I please tell you what I tried to say yesterday?" Kurama nods. "The reason he came after is because…" before you can even finish speaking you both hear a loud familiar voice call outside the house, "Hey Kurama! You home?! We've got a mission!" You and Kurama both mutter, "Not again." Blinking then laughing happily, Kurama asks, "You too?" You nod cutely. With a sigh he gently finishes your arms before going to answer the door. "What does Koenma want now Kuwabara?" the red hair boy asks wearily. Just as you were bout to go to Kurama you hear Kuwabara say, "Did you ever find that plant person?" You quickly hide around the corner and listen. "No and for the last time…I doubt that there is suck a thing as a 'plant person' . If such a creature existed I would know about it." "Then why'd you say that girl, Masumi or something, smelled like a plant." You hear a weary sigh. "For the last time, I said that out of thought not an actual idea." You feel a tighten in the region of your heart. 'He…doubts that such a thing is possible?' you think to yourself as you listen. "What you do if she was?" the orange hair boy continued. You hear a soft growl. "For the last time….it's NOT possible for a plant to become human. Kuwabara. Where in the world are you getting these ideas?" You shake your head. 'If that's how he feels….then…I guess….I better just..leave….' you slowly start to cry. "Masumi?" you hear your heart's desire ask, worry in his voice. Ducking your head low, you run past him and into the street, running as fast as your feet can carry you. "Masumi! Wait! Masumi!" You can hear his calls getting fainter and fainter behind you. 'Does…that mean he hates me then? For being a plant? All I wanted was to tell him I love him!' Not daring to go back to your tree you just run past the park and deep into the nearest forest. After running for a while you go to your tree and just collapse there. Tears flow gently down as you try to calm down. 'What….do….I do now? The reason I became human was to thank him but now…I just want to tell him I love him…. What will I do if he rejects me?' You wipe your tears away, sighing softly sadly. You faintly remember the festival and sigh again. 'Was it tonight or tomorrow?' You thought as you ran as fast as you could. Did it really matter any more? After running a while you look up and notice that you somehow ended up by your tree-self. You sit down and cry softly.

~What is the matter?~

"He…he..said he doesn't believe that a tree can become human…" you say, sadness filling you.

~Only because he does not believe of such magic.~

You look down. That is true. From what you've seen of the people not many believe in magic. Nor demons for that matter. "That…is true of what I've seen but…I assumed since he's a demon he'd believe.."

~He is a fox. As such is ruled by logic.~

That is true. The moon DID tell you he was originally the fox demon Yoko Kurama. 'I guess…I freaked out for no reason.'  
~Not true. You were just enjoying yourself. Do not forget. You have only till tomorrow night before my magic wears off.~  
You stood up. "I know. No matter how he feels…..I must tell him how I feel. Maybe…JUST maybe…"  
~Maybe what?~  
Softly blushing you finished your sentence. "He feels the same…despite of what he thinks."

Last day  
~At the festival~  
You look around, trying to find your heart's desire in the large crowed that's beginning to form for the festival 'He told me he'd be here.' You thought as you search desperately for him. Today is the last day of being human. Unless you wished other wise but…until you knew for certain about how the gorgeous red head feels about you, there was no point in being human for one who doesn't feel the same. 'But…' You thought as you fight your way threw the throng of people. 'I'll be alright. As long as I can tell him how much he means to me I'll be able to cherish those memories of the time we spent together all the more.' He's got to be here somewhere. He has to! Otherwise all the time you've spent with him was for nothing. Suddenly someone grabbed your arm, making you gasp in surprise and shock. "Let me go!" You yell trying to get free. "Masumi! I've been looking all over for you!" said a familiar voice say. You feel your eyes widen happily. "Shuichi! I've been looking all over for you!" Kurama chuckled as he gave you a hug. You blush slightly but said, "Ready to explore the festival?" Kurama nodded. Your red headed cutie took you around, showing you the different booths. The favorite so far was the fish pond booth. You can't help it. The fish were so cute and the different colors of the goldfish just drew you in. Kurama smiled gently at you. "Would you like one?" You look at him cutely, making him blush gently. "Really?! But…" You turn your attention back to the fish. Even though you wanted one..it was impossible if you became your tree self again. 'But….even if things don't turn out how I want..' You thought a bit sadly, 'At least he'll have something to remember me by.' "Masumi?" He asked, bringing you out of your thoughts. Smiling gently you nod. "I'd like to try playing." He nodded and you two got in line. The rules were simple but trying to catch the goldfish in the net was hard. You let out a cute growl which made the boy hide a chuckle, least he embarrass you. After a couple of tries the net finally broke. "Awww…" You pout a bit. The goldfish you wanted was really pretty, all different shades of gold and orange. You hear him chuckle again before he said, "Let me try." You nod a bit and moved for him. Within moments it seems he captured the goldfish. You cheer happily. "You did it!" You say as Kurama handed you the fish. "It was my pleasure." He replied. You kiss his cheek cutely. "My hero." You didn't see him blush but he gently takes your hand and starts showing you around the festival. It was bigger then what you thought but you manage to see every sight. You can't believe something like this happened almost every year…and you didn't even KNOW about them. Well…being able to visit such a festive event is more accurate since you were your tree self up till now. 'But…' You steal a quick look at Kurama who was busy taking in the sights. 'being able to spend it with him is even better.' It was either your love for the red headed fox or having so much fun in your entire life, you were feeling very confident bout how things will turn out. 'Might as well tell him while I'm feeling this confident.' "Shuichi-kun?" The question seemed to snap him out of whatever thought he was in the middle of. He smiled, which you try not to blush from, and asked, "Yes?" You shyly blush which made him chuckle a bit before asking, "Can…we go somewhere private? I want to finish telling you from when I tried before." Kurama had a slight confused look before remembering the last time you tried talking to him. He nodded before gently leading you away from the crowed. You followed, trying your best to protect the little fish he had got for you. You feel your eyes slowly widen as you notice he was leading you down a familiar path. 'Why is he taking me to "me"?' You wonder before getting it. Of course. There wasn't as much noise over here as it was back towards the park and street. You smile lightly as you look up at your tree self. Your leafs were prettier then before but the blossoms still weren't open. 'They'll open soon. I just know it!' You thought as you two stop in front of the tree. Taking some deep breathes and before you even got a chance to tell him how you felt he gave you a smile more enchanting then you've ever seen before he said "I may have known you for a short while my Masumi," You blush even more when he called you his Masumi. Gasping softly when he pulled you close and gave you a mind blowing kiss. Shivering a bit you return the passionate kiss before slowing breaking it. "Wh..what was that for?" You ask, feeling a bit shy from the kiss. His smile grew very soft gentle as he finished his sentence, "I fell in love with you Masumi." You blush deeply, feeling beyond happy and exhilarated to know the man of your dreams just confessed on he felt about you. "Shuichi….Kurama…" His eyes widen wide when you said Kurama. "You have to know something first before I give you my answer." "What..no…how did you find out that name?" He asked but you put a finger on his soft lips gently. "I became human to first tell you thank you for giving me strength." The boy's brows knitted together. "Became human?" You gently put a hand on your trunk as you continue. "You…are the tree?" He slowly asked, as if just realizing what you were trying to say. You nod slightly. "If it wasn't for your kindness I don't know what would of happened to me." Suddenly his eyes widen. "So THAT'S way you ran the other day!" Kurama looked at you sharply before hugging you tight. "I'm so sorry if what I said hurt you but it doesn't change how I feel about you!" You smile happily and returned the embrace. Looking deeply into the beautiful emerald eyes of the man you love. Gently blushing you said, "Kurama…I…" He smiled softly as he waited for you to finish. "I…" You stop when you hear a voice you thought was long gone. "I'm back girlie! Say goodbye to your fox!" Kurama quickly pushed you behind him and stood in front of you protectively. "Thought I was gone fox?! HA! Sorry FOOL! But the prize I want is too good ta pass up!" Kurama growled deeply. You step back when you see the demon who captured you a few days ago appeared in front of you two. As if appearing by magic a whip of thorns appeared and the red headed boy attacked him. "I won't let you hurt Masumi!" The demon smirked and charged at him. He quickly pushed you out of harm's way and met him head on. Quickly going behind something and trying to stay out of their way. 'Kurama!' You thought with worry, praying he'll be alright as you watch the fighters dodge and try to get attacks in on each other. They were moving so fast you can barely tell who was winning or losing but…from what you can Kurama was the one scoring all the points. "Damn it! You've gotten better then last time!" The demon snarled. Kurama smirked a bit and replied, "You weren't that good to begin with." Faster then the demon could react Kurama quickly used his whip to chop the demon in half, killing him. Kurama sighed a bit before turning towards you. "Are you alright Masumi?" You smile in relief and nodded. Just as you were about to reach his side you suddenly hear maniacal laughing. "You've won my friend but before I go try THIS on for size!" Time seemed to slow down as a long shot seem to sing in the air, barely missing you. Then all of a sudden Kurama toppled over, blood flowing freely from his side. "Kurama!" You cry as you ran to his side, ripping some of your shirt off and trying in futile attempts to stop the bleeding. He coughed a bit and gently gave you a smile which only made you cry harder. "Kurama…please don't die!" "I'm…sorry…you had to….see that…" He managed to get out. You gently put a finger on his lips. "Don't try to talk. I'm here." Kurama groans softly when you gently laid his head on your lap. The wound was bandaged but it was still bleeding through. You gently stroke his bangs away from his face, watching his breath get shallower and shallower. "I love you Kurama.. " His eyes widen softly. "Masumi.." He began but you gently shushed him. "So that's why you can't die." You smile gently. "Close your eyes. I promise everything will be ok when you open them again." Smiling more gently softly you said, "Just trust me. Everything will be alright." The cute red haired boy slowly nodded with a slight confused look before slowly closing his eyes. Sighing very softly, sadly before slowly looking up at the dark star filled sky. There, gently peeking threw the trees, was the bright full moon.

'I know what I want to wish for.' You say to it.

~What is your wish?~ The moon asks.

You gently look at the love of your life. His soft gentle face. The delicate features. His long silky hair. His closed eye lids hiding his beautiful emerald eyes. The lithe body that was both strong yet gentle. Gently kissing his forehead while gently brushing away some stray hairs before gently looking back up at the moon. 'I want him to have my life.'

~Is this your wish then?'

You nod gently. Looking back down at Kurama you continued. 'Yes. I became human so I could thank him for giving me strength but now.. I wanted to be a real human for but…' Tears gently fell. 'But without him….without Kurama…there's no point in being human..' Slowly your world starts to slowly become dark. 'His smile. His laughter. His kindness.' You smile, feeling happiness bubbling over inside you. 'I love it all. I love him…' Your world went black.

No one's POV

Kurama slowly opened his eyes to see the tree…Masumi…full of soft white blossoms. "Masumi…you bloomed. Their beautiful." The red haired fox said as he sat up No answer was replied. Frowning slightly he looked around for the girl but was shocked to see she was gone. "Masumi? Where are you? Masumi!" Petals gently floated in the air as he looked desperately for his new love. "Masumi…." Kurama called out sadly.

I love you…

2 weeks later

"Cheer up Kurama! I'm sure you'll be able to find her again!" Yusuke told his friend as they walk down the street. Ever since you disappeared Kurama has been down in the dumps. He hasn't stopped looking for you ever since that night. 'I have to find her. I know she's out there. I just know it!' He thought as he followed the spirit detective. The only thing he has left of you was you saying you loved him. Knowing you loved him kept him going on, searching for you. He barely managed to get the city to stop before they replanted your tree. Kurama gave a sigh. Suddenly the wind picked up, carrying a very familiar scent. Head snapping up he quickly ran to the park. "Hey! Where you going?!" Yusuke called after him. 'It's her. It's got to be!' The fox demon thought as he ran faster, trying to get to your tree as fast as possible. What seemed like eternity he finally reached the spot and stopped. Your back was to him. Looking out into the forest with the sun shining gently. The moon still granted your wish to be human, moved by your sacrifice to save the man you loved. Sensing someone behind you, you slowly turn and saw him staring at you in shock and happiness. The wind gently plays with your hair as you smile at him. "I'm glad you recovered Kurama." "Masumi…" Kurama said softly before running over to you. You smile happily as he pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply. You break long enough to say, "I love you Kurama." He gently nuzzled his nose against yours. "I love you too Masumi…"


End file.
